Generally, a fishing reel of a closed face type is provided with a tubular shaft extending longitudinally of the reel and fixed to the front of the frame, a rotary shaft supported to the tubular shaft in relation of being rotatable and movable longitudinally of the reel, a handle shaft supported at the rear of the frame, and a transmitting mechanism which transmits rotation of the handle shaft to the rotary shaft and is provided between the handle shaft and the rotary shaft. The tubular shaft carries a spool, the rotary shaft carries a rotary member which includes a fishing line wind-up control mechanism, and the rear cover is provided at the rear portion thereof with a control lever to operate the wind-up control mechanism.
The rear cover of the conventional fishing reel, however, is of a rectangular box-like shape and the control lever mounted on the rear cover projects outwardly from the rear surface thereof.
This kind of fishing reel is most used for fishing on a boat. An angler grasps the rear cover together with a fishing rod and winds up a fishing line after casting, at which time he often carelessly touches the control lever with his hand which is grasping the rear cover because the control lever projects outwardly therefrom, thereby actuating the control lever to free the fishing line.
An added problem with this type of reel is that the rear cover does not fit the palm of an angler's hand which grasps the rear cover very well during casting or winding up the line, and also a corner of the rear cover presses the angler's palm so that he soon feels an unbearable pain in his hand.